


Abomination

by carrionkid



Category: Marvel (Comics), Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionkid/pseuds/carrionkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin comes out to Idie, who's surprisingly really supportive in her own weird 'eternal damnation-y' sort of way.<br/>-<br/>Idie tapped Quentin on the shoulder; they spun around quickly with an overly exaggerated look of contempt.</p><p>“Why are you wearing that shirt?” Idie spoke bluntly, as always. She stared intently at the bright pink ‘MUTANT AND PROUD’ T-Shirt. Quentin glared silently, trying to will her to go away without actually telepathically ordering her away.</p><p>“I don’t understand it. There’s nothing to be proud about. To be a mutant is to be an--”</p><p>“Abomination. Yes, I know.” they rolled their eyes, “I’ll add you to the list of pretty much every other person in my life who’s called me an abomination.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abomination

Idie tapped Quentin on the shoulder; they spun around quickly with an overly exaggerated look of contempt. 

“Why are you wearing that shirt?” Idie spoke bluntly, as always. She stared intently at the bright pink ‘MUTANT AND PROUD’ T-Shirt. Quentin glared silently, trying to will her to go away without actually telepathically ordering her away.

“I don’t understand it. There’s nothing to be proud about. To be a mutant is to be an--”

“Abomination. Yes, I know.” they rolled their eyes, “I’ll add you to the list of pretty much every other person in my life who’s called me an abomination.”

Idie furrowed her brow, “Surely not every one of them knew about your mutation, so why would they have called you an abomination? Your mutation isn’t particularly visible.”

“Weeeeelllll, let’s see,” Quentin counted each thing on their fingers, “I’m a transgender, nonbinary, pansexual, anarchist mutant. I’m pretty much a molotov cocktail of ideologies and identities that can piss off the fundamental beliefs of anyone even remotely conservative. Happy now?”

“No.” Idie frowned, “If God didn’t want us to be able to modify our bodies to feel more comfortable in them, he wouldn’t’ve provided the intelligence and technology to advance our medical procedures to the levels they are today! Coming to terms with who you are and adapting to it is all part of God’s plan for us!”

Idie continued, “Sexuality is completely arbitrary! God wouldn’t create our brains in such a way that he wouldn’t see fit, we are all made in God’s image, and that includes the ways our brains function. 

Quentin stared in complete shock as she continued on, “And anarchy is truly a viable way to live our lives. The only laws we need are the 10 commandments! God doesn’t say anything about having a government, God is the only judge, jury, executioner, and father we need! However, I do think our government has done some good things, such as propose the Mutant Registration Act, it would be helpful to be able to identify those of us who are eternally damned.

“So, to sum it all up, Quentin, the only sin you’re guilty of is the sin of being a mutant. Mutants aren’t natural, God never created mutants, they’re all mistakes. He would’ve put mutants on the earth when he created it!

“We should all die out, just like other mutants, like a two headed calf or a baby without a fully formed brain. All we can do is pray for forgiveness, and prepare for our impending damnation!” Idie finished with a bright smile, showing off all of her teeth. 

Quentin opened and closed their mouth like a fish out of water; Idie leaned down and hugged them.

“It’s okay, Quentin! I’ll pray for you!” She let go and walked away, leaving Quentin standing awkwardly in the middle of the hallway, surrounded by their fellow students. They thought to themself,  _ ‘I’m not even gonna touch the fact that she doesn’t believe in evolution…’  _


End file.
